1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pencil, and more particularly, to a variable length pencil structure, which seals the inside of a pencil before using the pencil in order to prevent penetration of foreign materials in the air such as powder and dust into the pencil.
2. Description of the Related Art
Well known to those skilled in the art, a pencil used for makeup is taken in custody with its leading end being capped so that a brush in the leading end may not be exposed to powder or dust in the air.
However, since the pencil is separately provided with the cap, using the pencil requires an additional operation to remove the cap causing inconvenience to a user.
Further, if the cap is lost, the brush is exposed to the dust in the air. When this brush is kept in a handbag, there is a probability that the brush contacts with the inner surface of the handbag thereby contaminating the inside of the handbag.
In order to solve such a problem, Korean Patent Application Laid-Open No. 1998-72127 discloses a variable length pencil which exposes a brush through an opening of the pencil while placing the brush inside the pencil before using the pencil.
Although such a variable length pencil is excellent in an effect of varying the length of the pencil, however, the foreign materials may penetrate into the pencil through the opening in the lower end of the pencil resultantly leaving a probability that the brush contained within the pencil can be exposed to the dust.
Accordingly, the present invention has been made to solve the foregoing problems and it is an object of the present invention to provide a variable length pencil structure which seals the inside of a pencil before using the pencil in order to prevent penetration of foreign materials in the air such as powder and dust into the pencil.
According to an aspect of the invention to obtain the above object, it is provided a variable length pencil comprising: a vertically opened rectangular inner housing; a power transmission unit fixedly provided inside the inner housing and having a rectangular body, a gear-receiving section of a certain width inside the body, a pinion rotatably provided by fixing means inside the gear-receiving section, with the gear-receiving section having both opened sides for outwardly exposing both sides of the pinion received in the gear-receiving section, guides provided at both sides of the body to oppose each other along the entire length thereof, wherein the both opened sides of the gear-receiving section respectively correspond to the guides; a first outer housing for sliding on the inner housing while contacting with the outside thereof; a head unit having a head fixed to one end of the first outer housing, a rack shaft inside thereof for cooperating with the power transmission unit and a flexible piece provided at a leading end of the rack shaft; a second outer housing fixedly provided around a lower end of the inner housing and having a closed lower end and a through hole in the closed lower end; and a movable unit movably provided inside the inner housing and having a rack shaft extended in a position opposed to the rack shaft of the head unit for cooperating with the power transmission unit and a fixed portion provided at a lower end for being exposed out of the second outer housing, wherein the rack shaft of the head unit and the rack shaft of the movable unit are respectively guided by the guides of the power transmission unit.
Preferably, the invention may further comprise: a guide member provided inside the second outer housing by coupling with the same, wherein the guide member has a guide at one side for guiding the flexible piece in a longitudinal direction and a lower end which is rounded to readily curve the flexible piece, whereby the flexible piece is readily moved and curved.
According to the invention, it is preferable that the power transmission unit is made of an elastic material and has incisions at upper both sides to impart flexibility to the upper both sides so that the power transmission unit is elastically supported to the inner wall of the inner housing.
Preferably, the invention may further comprise: a projection at the leading end of the rack shaft of the head unit, wherein the flexible piece is attached to the projection.
Also according to the invention, it is preferable that the second housing is rounded at a lower end of the inner wall thereof to readily curve the flexible piece toward the through hole of the second outer housing.